100 Things Suicide Squad Isn't Allowed To Do
by serialkiller13
Summary: Suicide Squad like the Avengers aren't allowed to do certain thing. So Loki makes rules, 100 to be exact. Rated T for swearing and bitch slapping.
1. Rules 1,2, and 3

**So this is something I just had to type before I lost my ideas. Enjoy Suicide Squads rules.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was walking around Avengers Tower looking for Sapphire when he heard an explosion from the kitchen; he rushed in to see Harley Quinn trying to put out flames from what she was baking…

"Harley!" Loki shouted.

Harley turned around and said "Hi pudding, can you help me please!"

Loki snapped his finger and the flames went out, Harley sighed in relief but then Tony, Steve, and Thor burst into the kitchen…

"What the hell happened to my kitchen!?" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes, Harley what happened?" Loki asked her with his arms cross over his chest.

Harley looked a little sheepish before saying "I was making explosive pies, again."

"Again Harley," Loki said annoyed "I've told you can't bake them because of the explosives you put in them and didn't I show you an easy way to make them."

"Yes," Harley said "Use the explosive chemical induced whipped cream in the pie tin, add the mini cherry bomb and light it, but Loki it's so boring and to easy."

"And less likely to put us all in a hospital," Loki said to her "Harley please just clean this up and give this to Sapphire."

"Yes, Loki." Harley said cleaning up her mess.

"Loki can I talk to you for a second," Steve said.

"Sure," Loki said and followed Steve and Tony to the living room so that they were out of an earshot with Harley.

"Loki, I don't mind you staying here with your friends but…" Steve started only to be cut off by an angry Tony.

"But you need to make some rules for your insane friends!" Tony said "I mean they cause more destruction than we do on a daily bases!"

"Your right I was going to start making some rules for them," Loki said siting on the sofa and opening his laptop.

"Ok well then we'll see you around." Steve said.

Loki opens up a new document on his laptop and titled it _100 Things Suicide Squad Isn't Allowed To Do._

_Rule 1: Harley Quinn is not allowed to bake explosive pies in the kitchen._

Then Loki hears an explosion from the kitchen again and rushes in to see Harley whipping cream and talking to Thor…

"Thor you don't light the cherries now, you light them when they're on the pie," Harley said to him "Now come help me whip the cream."

Thor opens his mouth to say something but Harley says "No the cream isn't edible you'll probably die if you eat it." And Thor closes his mouth and helps her whip the cream.

"Thor, Harley," Loki says trying to keep calm "What are you two doing?"

"Brother! Lady Harley is teaching me how to make her special pies!" Thor boomed happily.

"Yep," Harley said pulling out pie tins "He's said he wanted to know how to make them."

Loki sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well and went back into the living room.

*o*O*o*

Loki, Suicide Squad, and The Avenger plus Jane and Pepper were sitting around talking when Thor said "I made desert for everybody!"

"You did that's great Thor," Jane said.

"Let me go get it," Thor said walking into the kitchen and bringing back a pie.

"Pie?" Clint said raising any eyebrow. Thor nods and lights a match setting the cherry stem on fire, when Loki realizes it not pie and yells "HOLY SHIT!" grabs the pie and throws it out the window. Everybody is looking at him crazy before they see and hear the pie explode outside, and everybody turns their heads slowly to Thor…

"Thor I going to ask you this once," Jane said "Why did the pie nearly kill us?"

"Lady Harley showed me how to make explosive pie," Thor said confuse "I thought it would be nice to make it for desert."

Then Harley laughed, and everybody looked at her and Loki said "Harley, did you even tell him what your pies do!?"

"I assumed he'd understand," Harley said giggling.

"That's not funny!" Loki said.

"What is he talking about?" Thor asked.

Harley stop laughing long enough to say "Thor the pies aren't for eating, they're for killing people and you don't eat them you light leave it there and wait for people to die, why did you think it was for eating if I told you to put explosives in it?"

"I assumed it gave it flavor," Thor said.

Then Harley looked at him and said "Ok, I told you that the whip filling would kill you if you ate it how is that not a clue!?"

"I thought that was your way to tell me not to eat it before it's done," Thor said.

"Ok well I'm out of ideas, anybody else want to try." Harley said.

"Here let me," Sapphire, Loki's girlfriend, said in that slow draw out voice people us for sarcasm "Thor, Harley pie bad, eat it and we die."

Thor eyes widen and he nods, and Loki is trying so hard not to laugh right now.

*o*O*o*

Later that evening Loki types two more rules…

_Rule 2: Harley isn't allowed to teach Thor how to make pie._

_Rule 3: Thor isn't allowed to make pie that will kill us._

_ *o*O*o*_

**And that was chapter one, tell me what you think in the review section.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiler13**


	2. Rules 4 and 5

**Chapter two people love me love now just read.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki walked into the living room look for his papers when an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits the coffee table…

"What the hell!?" Loki screeched. Then Athena and Clint dropped down from the rafters and Athena said "Sorry Loki, Clint and I were having arrow wars."

"Arrow wars!?" Loki exclaimed "What the fuck is arrow wars and how do I not die!?"

"It's a game I invented to pass the time," Clint said "Basically we try to hit each other with our arrows and whoever gets hit has to admit defeat and the person who wins is the best marksman in the building."

"So you thought it would be best to shoot arrow from the rafters!?" Loki exclaimed.

"Yeah," Athena said "Where else would you have an arrow war?"

Loki didn't even dignify that with an answer, he just left to type a new rule.

_Rule 4: Athena and Clint are not allowed to have arrow wars. _

*o*O*o*

The next day Loki was walking into the kitchen when a knife came straight for his head, he duck just in time…

"HOLY CRAP!" Loki screeched, and then Athena and Clint's heads pop up and look a little guilty.

"Sorry we're having a knife war," Athena called out from her hiding place.

"Same as Arrow War but with knives," Clint called from his hiding place.

"Loki are you ok?" Athena said "You look like you're having a stroke."

"Or a seizure." Clint said.

"You two might give me a heart attack and/or aneurysm one day." Loki said walking back to his laptop to type another rule.

_Rule 5: Athena and Clint are not allowed to have knife wars. _

*o*O*o*

**Ok let me explain something's here, Athena in Suicide Squad verse is a marksman like Clint in marvel universe so you can see were the idea came from. Knife and Arrow wars, poor Loki. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Rules 6 and 7

**Chapter 3, I'm spoiling you guys to much, just read the story.**

** *o*O*o***

Suicide Squad and the Avengers were getting yelled at by Fury for not following some protocol and Fury make a mistake of insulting Sapphire (Loki's girlfriend and the Leader of Suicide Squad) and Suicide Squad…

"You idioit's need to follow our protocol," Fury yelled looking at Sapphire "You and your team need to get it together; your work is sloppy compare to my response team."

Then Sapphire calmly got out of her seat and walk up to Fury look at him for a second then bitch slapped him before grabbing his collar and bring him to her face and yelled "Nicolas Fury, I am the commander of my own team and you will show me and my team some respect or I will shove you so far up my clown hole I will be force to rebirth you out and make you my bitch, now you are going to debrief my team and hand your own team and you will not talk to me or my team like that again to you understand me!?"

Fury looked afraid and shocked and nodded and Sapphire let go of him and said to her team "Back to the jet we're going to the Tower to give a heads up to Barbra." And walked out of room with her team trailing behind her. Loki stopped turn around and took a picture of Fury before leave mumbling "I'm so putting this on Twitter."

When they left Tony said "Why the hell didn't I video tape that!?"

Fury turn his death glare on Tony who said "Dude you just got bitch slapped by a woman we all fear, you're not so intimidating anymore." The famous last words before Tony got throw out the window by Fury.

*o*O*o*

At the Tower Loki type a new rule.

_Rule 6: Nobody is allowed to insult Suicide Squad unless you want to get bitch slap by Sapphire._

Then Loki saw Tony get thrown out the window by Fury and he type.

_Rule 7: Nobody but Sapphire is allowed to bitch slap Nick Fury. _

_ *o*O*o*_

**Yeah that's right I bitch slapped Nick Fury, and I can do it again. Review please or I'll bitch slap you (not really).**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	4. Rules 8,9 and 10

**Chapter 4, I'm spoiling you guys rotten, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was looking for his bazooka one day and couldn't find it so he went into the living room to asked Suicide Squad if they knew where it was…

"Hey has anybody seen my bazooka?" Loki asked. Then he saw Topaz and Diamond holding bazookas in the faces of Tony, Steve, and Clint who looked very afraid for their safety right now…

"What's going on…" Loki started but was cut off by Harley coming up behind him and saying "Hey has anybody seen my bazooka?"

Then Diamond tossed Harley her bazooka and said "Sorry need it for something."

"No problem." Harley said walking away.

"Um, yeah I need my bazooka so if you don't mind Topaz." Loki said and Topaz tossed his bazooka to him and said "Can I barrow it later I have some unfinished business with them."

"No, Topaz," Loki said walking away.

"Then what are we supposed to do!?" Diamond yelled at him as he walked away.

"Torture them or something." Loki called over his shoulder. Loki went back to his room to type a new rule.

_Rule 8: Nobody is allowed to take Loki or Harley's bazooka without permission._

_ *o*O*o*_

Later that evening Topaz and Diamond were very smug, when Loki asked why they said "We tortured them." And Loki had to type 2 new rules.

_Rule 9: Suicide Squad is not allow to torture the male Avengers_

_Rule 10: Diamond and Topaz are not allowed to threaten the male Avengers with bazookas. _

_ *o*O*o*_

**And that is it for tonight; I swear my own mind will kill me one day. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	5. Rules 11,12,13 and 14

**So my friend Malcolm showed me the Harlem Shake, and I can't get it out of my head, so this chapter was a reward off that. Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was walking into the living room he saw Thor doing an obscene motion, before Loki could say anything he hear a DJ say from overhead '**_DO THE HARLEM SHAKE' _**and Suicide Squad came from out of nowhere dance like crazy, Loki blink and joined in a second later dancing a shaking with everybody, when the song finished Loki looked around and saw Thor accidently broke everything made out of glass in the room with the exception of the windows, and Tony chose that moment to walk into the room and screamed bloody murder pointing at everybody in the room, The Avengers walked in and saw what happen and Steve asked in a calm voice "What happen in here?"

Thor smiled and said "Squad of Suicide showed me this dance called the Harlem of Shake you must try it."

"Who's idea was it to teach the god of thunder this dance!?" Tony yelled.

"Sorry pudding it was my idea," Harley said "But in my defense, we were boring and you didn't teach Thor the good dance songs."

"Harley! What made you think this was a good idea!?" Loki exclaimed.

"Since when do I have good ideas?" Harley said sarcastically.

"Wait why didn't you guys stop her?" Loki said turn to the other members of Suicide Squad.

"Well it was a good idea at the time," Diamond said a little sheepish.

"I mean Thor doesn't know the Soulja Boy," Topaz said.

"Or The Jerk," Athena said.

"Or The Cuba Shuffle," Sapphire said.

Loki just shook his head and left the room to type some new rules.

_Rule 11: Harley is not allowed to teach Thor how to do the Harlem Shake._

_Rule 12: Thor is not allowed to do the Harlem Shake._

_ *o*O*o*_

Later Loki walked into the living room to find Thor trying to Wobble, and Loki walked back into his room and new some more rules.

_Rule 13: Suicide Squad is not allowed to teach Thor how to dance (It will mental scar some people)_

_Rule 14: Thor is not allowed to dance in front of people….ever._

*o*O*o*

**Yeah I'm black so can you blame me, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	6. Rules 15 and 16

**Chapter 6, I'm probably addict to this story, I blame Tom Hiddleston for being too sexy, anyway read the story.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was on the Helicarrier heading to the bridge when he beats come from below, when he got to bridge his jaw dropped, ever single agent minus Fury were dance to the Harlem Shake which was coming from the speakers somewhere, and in center of the room was the Avengers and Suicide Squad dancing it up….

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Loki yelled over the music. Sapphire notices him and flew up to him and said "It was Diamond's, Harley's, and Tony's idea I tried to stop them but as you can see it's kind of fun, so I was powerless."

Loki sighs and asked "Do y'all have booze?"

Sapphire kisses him on the cheek and said "Plenty."

And Loki jumps down and everybody stares at him and he starts dancing and everybody goes back to partying, Sapphire hands him a red solo cup and he downs it in 3 seconds and says "Another."

*o*O*o*

About 45 minutes into the dance party Fury walks up to the bridge and says in a very audible voice "What the hell is going on here!?"

And everybody stops what they're doing and starts at the director who says "If all of y'all still want to have a job by tomorrow I suggest you all get back to work!"

And everybody starts scrambling back to where they came from except for the Avengers and Suicide Squad who was looking so very guilty right now walked into the conference room with Fury trailing behind them…

"I'm going to start by asking whose idea was it, to throw a goddamn party on my Helicarrier!?"

And everybody point to Harley, Diamond and Tony who just happen to be sitting together in a little group…

"Oh c'mon guys really?" Tony said.

"Yes!" the Avengers exclaimed.

"Ok in everybody's defense it was my idea I just dragged Tony and Harley into it," Diamond said "Which lead to bigger ideas and hence a dance party on the Helicarrier, but y'all have to admit that shit was fun."

Everybody started chatting in agreement but Fury stops them…

"So this was your idea?" Fury asked Diamond.

"Yes, and considering I just took the fall for you response team they are free of any disciplinary consequences and you can't insult me or else my sister will do something much worse than bitch slap you again, so we are all free to go," Diamond said "But we will clean up the Helicarrier before we leave, and I bid you a good day Mr. Fury, Avenger and Suicide Squad let's go clean up our mess." And everybody followed Diamond out to help her clean the control room, before Loki left he turned around took a picture of Fury's shocked face and whispered to Tony "I'm so putting this on Twitter."

*o*O*o*

When Loki got back to the Tower he types some new rules on his laptop.

_Rule 15: Suicide Squad is not allowed to throw dance parties on the Helicarrier._

_Rule 16: Suicide Squad is not allowed to bribe Loki with booze to continue a party (Not matter how fun it is.)_

_ *o*O*o*_

**Yep a dance party on the Helicarrier, and nobody got in trouble, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	7. Rules 17 and 18

**Chapter 7, I'm spoiling you guys, because I can't stop writing, damn you guy, just read the story.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers and Suicide Squad got called to Times Square to fight a quote 'zombie like creature' and they were there no time flat, when they go there they saw a hulk like man roar and throwing things around…

"Ok here's the plan," Steve said in his captain voice "We can attack him from… um…Loki?"

"Yes," Loki said.

"Why is Harley running unarmed to the threat?" Steve said, and sure enjoy Harley was running to the creature unarmed and waving and smiling.

"What the hell!?" Tony said when Harley hug the creature and peck him on the cheek. Everybody watches as the creature pick hug up and hug her and Harley jump down from the creatures shoulder and motion him to follow her taking his hand and leading him toward the Avengers and Suicide Squad…

"Hey guys you can put your weapons down," Harley said smiling and everybody drop their weapons. The creature looks at them and says to Harley "They afraid of me Harley Quinn?"

"Yes but they don't know who you are," Harley said to him.

"Um…Harley can you please explain who this is." Steve said.

"Everybody this is my friend from my universe Solomon Grundy," Harley said with a smile on her face "Solomon this is the Avengers and Suicide Squad."

"Hello Avengers, Suicide Squad." Solomon said.

"Wait Solomon Grundy?" Clint said.

"Like the ballad?" Steve said.

Then Solomon says "Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday, Took ill on Thursday, Grew worse on Friday, Died on Saturday, Buried on Sunday. That was the end, Of Solomon Grundy."

"So Solomon," Sapphire said "Why are you here?"

"Solomon wants to see if Harley Quinn was ok." Solomon said.

"I'm fine Solomon," Harley said "Do you want to stay with me for a while?"

"Solomon sorry," Solomon said "Solomon needs to go home but Solomon doesn't know how he got here."

"We can get you home Solomon," Topaz said opening a portal back to Harley's universe.

"I'll visit you whenever I can so you know I'm ok, ok." Harley said to Solomon.

"Solomon just wants Harley to stay alive, Harley the only family Solomon have." Solomon said.

"I'll visit whenever I can so you won't be alone ok Solomon," Harley said.

"Ok, Harley," Solomon said walking towards the portal.

"Say hi to Boxy for me will ya," Harley said to Solomon.

"Ok Harley," Solomon said before walking through the portal back to his universe.

*o*O*o*

When Harley explain what happen to the Avengers and Suicide Squad everybody just stared at her….

"Harley you can't just create random portals and bring your friends through them," Sapphire said.

"I did it with Selina and Ivy," Harley said.

"Yes but there night sisters like us Harley," Topaz said "Just next time give us a heads up ok."

"Ok," Harley said walking off to her room.

*o*O*o*

That evening Loki types 2 new rules.

_Rule 17: Harley is not allowed to create random portals will out supervision._

_Rule 18: Harley is not allowed to bring over friends from her universe without permission._

_ *o*O*o*_

**Ya it's a little sad in here but I needed to make this rule, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	8. Rules 19,20,21 and 22

**Chapter 8 this is where I stop today, ok stop making me write people.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was walking to the kitchen where everybody already was eating lunch, he grabbed a sandwich and was about to eat when Topaz came in and said "Hey have you guys seen my metal bow staff?"

"No why?" Loki said.

"Because I can't find it," Topaz said "And it's my only physical weapon I use in battle and I kind of need it."

"Well I don't know where it is," Loki said.

"Wait did you leave it in the baton mode instead on full length," Diamond asked.

"Yeah why?" Topaz said.

"I think I saw Tony pick it up think it was a part of his suit," Diamond said.

Topaz looks at the door for a second and said "Harley!" before walking out of the room.

"I have a bad feeling about that," Athena said.

"So do I," Loki said going back to his sandwich.

*o*O*o*

Topaz came back later into the kitchen and said "I found my staff."

"What happened?" Athena said.

"Tony was about to melt it down and put it in a suit but I stop him just in time," Topaz said.

The Loki notices something on her hip…

"Topaz what's that?" Loki said pointing to her hip.

Topaz looked down and said "Oh, Harley's gun."

"I want to as so badly but I'm afraid of the answer I'll get," Diamond said.

"Then don't ask," Topaz said before leaving.

*o*O*o*

That night Loki typed some new rules.

_Rule 19: Nobody is allowed to take Topaz's staff._

_Rule 20: Topaz is not allowed to use Harley's gun._

_Rule 21: Topaz is not allowed to threaten people with Harley's gun._

_Rule 22: Harley is not allowed to give her gun to Topaz._

*o*O*o*

**And that is it for tonight, and if you appreciate me, feed my writer's ego in the review section.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	9. Rules 23 and 24

**Ok, so I have school on Monday so updates might be a little slow, but enjoy my rules for now.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was talking to Sapphire on the phone since she went home to visit her mom, the queen, this week. Loki was talking in Sapphire native language, Latin, since was at home….

"Ok Peius 'loqui, ut postea Sapphire, et dices HI ad hedera Selina pro me," Loki said into the phone.

"Et memineritis uos Loki presto medicina MANIPLUS ut mortem et alia de tribulatione historiarum, quaeso," Sapphire said.

"Ok, vale, Alcumena," Loki said hanging up. When Loki turned around he sees Thor looking at him funny and Loki asks "Thor why are you staring at me like that?"

"Why are you talking in a different language?" Thor asked.

"Thor I'm bilingual and/or probably multilingual, if I think about it," Loki said.

Thor looks confused for a second before saying "Ok." And walking away.

Loki thought 'That was odd.' Before going back to type a report for Barbra.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki was talking to Natasha in Russian to prove that he was multilingual, when Thor walked in and boom "Brother, you have a girlfriend do not flirt Lady Natasha!"

Both Natasha and Loki looked confused before Natasha said "Thor, Loki's multilingual like me so it's ok and we're not flirting."

Thor looked confused for a second before saying "But doesn't multilingual mean the like of different sexes?"

Loki spit out the soda he had been drinking and Natasha pats him on the back to stop him from choking.

"Who gave you that definition!?" Loki exclaimed.

"Lady Harley and Tony Stark." Thor said.

Then Loki hears laughing coming from the kitchen, and Harley and Tony come stumbling out holding each other for support…

"That was priceless!" Tony said in between laughs.

"I told you, you wouldn't regret it." Harley said.

"I'm going to kill you Tony!" Natasha shouts before jumping up and chasing after Tony and Harley who took of down the hallway.

"So what does it mean then brother?" Thor said.

"It means I can speak more than two languages, Thor." Loki said.

Thor gives him a funny look before saying "I thought that was the meaning of pansexual."

And Loki facepalmed.

*o*O*o*

That day Loki typed some new rules.

_Rule 23: Nobody is allowed to give Thor false definitions._

_Rule 24: Tony and Harley are not allowed to give Thor definitions._

*o*O*o*

**Yeah I got this idea why I didn't know what crunk, Cray, or ratchet meant and it drove all of my friends crazy. Review Please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	10. Rules 25 and 26

**Ok new chapter, I think I should update some of my stories before Monday starting with this one. Enjoy people.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was walking into the living room when he heard a loud honk and Harley said "Loki you mess up our game!"

"Game?" Loki said. That's when he notices the Avengers and Suicide Squad in the living room.

"Yes, sweetheart," Sapphire said walking out from the kitchen "It's called super-secret spy, although I don't like the name the game pretty fun."

"How do you play?" Loki asked.

"It's easy," Harley started "The object of the is to use spy skills to just pass the laser and get to the other side, the rules are no part can touch the laser, no hacking (She looked at Tony for that one), and you get bonus points if you beat somebody's time."

"Who has the fastest time?" Loki asked.

"It's a tie between, Harley, Topaz, Clint, Natasha, and me." Sapphire said.

"Ok," Loki said "I guess I'll go."

"Ok Tony started the timer on my signal," Topaz said as Loki position himself on the other side of the room "And Start."

Then red laser lines appear and Loki used his catlike abilities to be flexible to get through, he was bending and flexing every why he could and at one point he did a split and crawled under the last beam and stood up right, and look at very shocked Avengers.

"What's my time?" Loki asked.

"3:06," Tony said with widen eyes "You beat everybody by a good 20 seconds dude!"

"I know." Loki said smiling.

"That much flexibility should be illegal in all 50 states, the nine realms and bedrooms everywhere!" Clint exclaimed.

"Well, maybe not bedrooms," Sapphire said with a smirk, causing everybody near her to move away.

"I should not have heard that." Director Fury said coming in the room startle everybody except for Sapphire and Topaz.

"Director," Steve said "How much of that did you see?"

Tony was about to make a witty comment but Topaz used her telepathy to send him a message and he closed his mouth.

"Everything and Agent Barton," Fury said "That much flexible shouldn't be allowed in the Olympics."

Loki started blushing and everybody else started laughing.

*o*O*o*

Loki typed a new rule that night.

_Rule 25: Suicide Squad is not allowed to play super-secret agent while Fury is in the room._

_Rule 26: Loki being flexible is not illegal._

*o*O*o*

**Yeah, Loki has flexibility like a cat so you know there were some comments I had to make. Review please.**

**Luv, **

**Serialkiller13**


	11. Rules 27 and 28

**Oh new chapter, I'm running out of ideas here I need suggestions, people, got any? Just read the story.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was punching a punching bag and listening to music full blast in his ears needing to let of a little steam, when Fury's voice came over the intercom calling a meeting, Loki couldn't hear so when everybody showed up to the living room and Loki wasn't there…

"Where is Loki?" Fury asked annoyed.

"I don't know." Tony said "He should have heard you over the intercom."

"He might be in the training room letting off a little steam," Harley said.

"I'm going to go get him," Fury said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Topaz said.

"Why not?" Clint said.

"He might be in the zone," Athena said.

"And that only happens why his pissed at Thor or somebody." Diamond said filing her nails.

"I going any way," Fury said walking away.

"Mr. Bruce and Avengers you might want to follow us," Sapphire said getting up from the table.

"Why?" Natasha said.

"Fury's is going to need medical attention why Loki gets done with him and everybody else might just find what Loki's about to do to him funny," Sapphire said walking away with everybody at her heels.

*o*O*o*

Fury goes to the training room to find Loki in a black tank top and black shorts punching a punching bag, listening to something in his ears, then he hears foot steps behind him and he turns around to see the Avengers and Suicide Squad behind him…

"You all followed me why?" Fury asks.

"In Sapphire's words," Tony quoted "Fury's is going to need medical attention why Loki gets done with him and everybody else might just find what Loki's about to do to him funny."

Fury just glared at Tony and walked into the room and said "Loki."

Loki didn't hear him and was noticeably punching the bag a little harder, and Fury tried again but saying a little louder "Loki!"

Loki still was punching and Sapphire whisper "Wait for it."

Fury getting annoyed puts his hand on Loki's shoulder, which was a big mistake. Loki turned around and kicked him hard in the groin elbowed him in his ribs punch him in the nose and flipped Fury over on the mat and said "Hu, What I kick you in your villain ball I got something for you bitch!" Then Loki looked down and saw the director of shield holding his crotch.

"What the hell, Fury!?" Loki said getting down on his knees "Don't sneak up on me like that I thought you were Thor!"

"What?" Thor said looking shocked from the door way. That's why everybody burst out laughing so hard they couldn't breathe properly, Sapphire was giggling and said to Fury "I tried to warn you, director."

"Stop laughing motherfuckers I need medical attention!" Fury growled "Damn I think he broke something."

"I probably did." Loki said bluntly. Bruce finally composed himself long enough to look over Fury and said "He bruised your ribs, luck he didn't break your nose, but…"

"But what?" Fury said.

"I pretty sure he broke your manhood along with your pride, and what's left of your dignity." Bruce joke making everybody laugh all over again and Tony said "That's cold Bruce, I'm so proud of you!"

"But seriously," Bruce said in a deadpan voice "I think Loki ruined your ability to have kids."

Then everybody started laughing even harder it was getting hard to stand, and Clint said "Director Fury sir I feel so sorry for you."

"No you don't." Fury growled still holding his crotch.

"Yeah your right we don't," Clint said making everybody fall down into a laughing fit.

"If it's any constellation," Loki said "At least I didn't do the move Sapphire showed me that I could have literally ripped your balls off."

Then everybody stopped laughing and turned to Sapphire who was still giggling…

"It's kind of true." Sapphire said.

"Kind of?" Loki said raising an eyebrow "You thought me 100 different ways to rip of a man's manhood."

Everybody looked at Sapphire in shock and Fury paled a bit, and Sapphire said "126 actually."

Fury look down and said "Called shield and my doctor."

"Yep," Tony said pulling out his phone.

*o*O*o*

As it turns out Fury was ok with the exception of his nose and ribs, and Loki kill his ability to have kids…

"I'm afraid for my safety now," Steve said.

"I'm afraid for my safety and manhood," Clint said.

"I'm pretty sure Natasha asked Sapphire and/or Loki to teach her some of those moves," Tony said.

"No I didn't," Natasha said and everybody turned to her and she said "Topaz told me Sapphire also thought Loki how to rip out a woman's ovaries bare handed."

"Ok now I'm afraid." Bruce said.

"As you should be," Loki said walking through and said "Thor can I talk to you for a second."

Everybody turned to Thor who pale and curled in on himself and squeaked "Why?"

"I just want to talk." Loki said walking out of the room.

Thor slow got up and Tony said "Good luck, Point Break."

"Don't forget to protect your manhood." Clint said.

"And if you can't I will stitch you up the best I can." Bruce said.

Everybody look at Bruce who shrugged, and Steve said "I'm not going to sugar coat it, you're a dead man."

And everybody looked at Steve who said "Come on we all know it's true."

"His right." Natasha said.

And Thor grabbed his hammer and went outside and yelled "HEIMDALL HELP!"

And Thor was gone in a flash of color full light, and Loki stepped back into the room and said "Is he gone?"

"Yeah why?" Tony said.

"I wanted to see how scared he was." Loki said smirking then skipped, yes skipped away.

*o*O*o*

That night Loki typed some new rules.

_Rule 27: Nobody sneaks up on Loki while his in his zone._

_Rule 28: Everybody should be afraid of Sapphire not Loki because Sapphire might actually harm you._

*o*O*o*

**Yep, first Fury got bitch slapped now he got kick in the balls, I'm so evil. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	12. Rules 29 and 30

**Ok the internet was down so I couldn't post this as soon as a got done, so enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was walking into the living room why he heard Harley Quinn shout "Heads up!" and he duck just in time when he heard a '_BOOM'_ go off and a huge explosion with off on the other side of the room….

"SWEET MOTHER OF FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Loki yelled.

Harley grins and says "Gun wars pudding, with my specially designed guns!"

"What the fuck!" Tony yells from where he's pinned down trying not to get in middle of it. Loki crawls over to were Tony, Bruce, Steve, Diamond and Thor were and yelled "How the hell did this happen!?"

"Blame Athena, Clint and Natasha!" Tony yelled over the next explosion.

"They got into an argument with Harley, Sapphire, and Topaz, over which weapon was better!" Diamond shouted "One thing lead to another and now we have gun wars in the middle of the living room!"

"Is that why this place is a freakin' war zone!?" Tony shouted over the noise.

"Yes!" Diamond shouted.

"This is worse than World War 2!" Steve shouted.

"Afghanistan!" Tony shouted.

"The apocalypse!" Bruce shouted.

"Ragnarok!" Thor and Loki shouted in unison.

"That's just the Norse version of the apocalypse!" Diamond shouted.

Everybody turn to her and shouted "WHO THE HELL CARES!"

Then Loki stood up and shouted "ENOUGH!" And everybody stop firing there weapons.

"Nobody is allowed to have gun wars in Stark tower ever again!" Loki exclaimed.

"But…" Harley started but was cut off by Loki glaring at her and yelling "NO!" and he stormed off to type a new rule.

_Rule 29: Gun wars are not allowed in Stark tower ever again for as long as I live._

*o*O*o*

Loki was on the Helicarrier walking toward Coulson's office to give him some papers when Clint shouted "Get down!" Loki immediately drops down flat on his stomach and an explosion came in front of him hitting a makeshift fort made out of metal tables…

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Loki shouted.

"Loki over hear it happen again!" Tony shouted from a door way and Loki crawled inside and Tony pulled the door shut. When Loki looked around he saw Coulson, Thor, Steve, Agent Hill, Bruce and Diamond.

Loki felt his eyes turning the shade of black that happens when he on the verge of using his nana powers. "You have exactly 30 second to answer me," Loki said before his eyes started glowing black and he said in his double voice "What the hell happen?"

"Ok, first don't go all demon voice on me, and second I might have mentioned a tiny loop hole in your rule." Diamond said

"Loop hole?" Loki said.

Then a very shocked Fury came into the room, looked at everybody before saying "Why the hell is my Helicarrier a fricking war zone!?"

"I'M GOING TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Loki said in a double voice glow black and everybody stepped back as the door flew of it hinges. Everything stops as soon as that happened and everybody was looking at Loki…

"Ok, before you say anything you never said we couldn't have gun wars on the Helicarrier," Harley said, before Sapphire elbowed her.

Loki stops glowing and said "I have no idea what I'm going to do with you guys."

"Ok, no guns wars we can all argue about it on the internet," Clint said and everybody nods.

"Ok, good and Sapphire," Loki said.

"Yes," Sapphire said.

"Catch me," Loki said before his eye rolled back into his head and falls forward, Sapphire catches him just in time before he can hit the ground.

*o*O*o*

Later when Loki's conscience he types another rule.

_Rule 30: Suicide Squad is not allowed to have gun wars on the Helicarrier._

_ *o*O*o*_

**So what do you guys think? Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	13. Rules 31 and 32

**Ok, another one let get this started. Whooo!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki, Suicide Squad and the Avengers were in the living room just doing their own things when Harley and Tony shouted "Let's play truth or dare!"

And everybody looked up at them and said "Why?"

"Because I need some fun and Tony just likes to embarrass you guys." Harley said

*o*O*o*

A couple of minutes later everybody was on the floor sitting cross legged from each other with popcorn and water…

"Ok, I'll start," Harley said "Sapphire truth or dare."

"Truth," Sapphire said.

"What's your middle name," Harley said smirking and Sapphire gave her a death glare that told everybody else that Sapphire wasn't really fond of her middle name.

"Sherae Athena." Sapphire said with a scowl.

"What? Really?" Harley said confused "You nearly choked me to death because of an awesome middle name?"

"I don't want to talk about it Harley." Sapphire said.

"Ok, your turn." Harley said.

"Ok, Tony truth or dare." Sapphire said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Truth," Tony said.

Sapphire grinned and said "Have you ever had a wet dream about anybody in this room and if yes then who, and don't spare any details."

Tony paled before saying "Yes, it was…" then grumbled something.

"Sorry what was that." Sapphire said grinning even wider.

"It was Bruce and Loki." Tony said before blushing. Bruce and Loki started coughing and hacking because they had been drinking water when Tony said that.

"And what was the dream about?" Sapphire said obviously enjoying herself.

Tony sigh and said "I was working in my lab when Loki came down stairs with Bruce and Bruce asked me if I want to have a three way with them and I said yes and well… you guy have imaginations figure out the rest."

Bruce and Loki were blushing and giggling, and everybody else was full on laughing. Then Tony said "Loki truth or dare."

"Truth." Loki said.

"How is Sapphire in bed?" Tony asked.

"I'm not answering that," Loki said.

"Then I dare you make out with Bruce for 30 seconds." Tony said smirking.

"Oh hell na…" Was all Bruce could get out before Loki smash their lips together and stay that way for 31 seconds.

"Ok, next," Loki said wiping the corner of his mouth.

"Ok, Harley," Bruce said "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Harley said.

"I dare you to kiss Fury and slap his ass the next time you see him." Bruce said.

"That can be arranged." Harley said and everybody move away from her slowly.

"Ok, Thor," Topaz said "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Thor said.

"I dare you to do the black version of the Harlem Shake." Topaz said.

"Ok." And Thor stood up and Sapphire magic's some milk and Jarvis started the track.

Loki covered Steve's face and said and I quote 'It would be too much for your virgin eyes.'

After Thor got done he said "Diamond truth or dare."

"Truth." Diamond said.

"If you could court anybody you now who would it be?" Thor said.

Diamond thinks for a second before saying "It's a tie between Steve and Fury."

Steve starts blushing and asks "What why?"

"To see if I could corrupt you guy beyond reason and sanity." Diamond said smirking.

"Ok, Loki," Steve said "Truth or Dare."

"Dare." Loki said.

"I dare you to get on the pole and do a lap dance for Tony." Steve said.

"Steve!" Clint said "I don't know whether to be shock or proud!"

"Tony's a bad influence." Steve said.

"Ok I'm I getting a lap dance or what?" Tony said.

"Sapphire." Loki whined.

"Sweetheart, do it or I will." Sapphire said.

And Loki got up and did his dare, and they stop after that.

*o*O*o*

Then next day Harley did her dare and Loki videotaped it…

"Hi Mr. Sexy," Harley said to Fury who turn around and rose an eyebrow and Harley pretend to look embarrass and said sheepishly "I mean uh Mr. Fury."

"Hello Harley." Fury walking to the bridge and Harley followed him at his heels.

"Why are you following me?" Fury asked.

"I am I uh…" Harley pretended to be nervous. Then when they were out in the open she yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW IT!" and kissed Fury full force on the mouth. Fury looked surprised and when Harley pulled away she said "I have wanted to do that for the longest time." Then she hand him her number and said "Call me." and slapped his ass hard and said "Just how I like it." And walk away.

Fury was just standing there gaping like a fish, when Coulson cleared his throat and said "Um…Sir?"

"Agent." Fury trying to sound as calm as possible.

"You should totally tap that." Coulson said.

Fury gave Coulson a funny look, and Coulson said "She has a crush on you, you should take her out to dinner you have her number, and I know a great Italian place, real upscale."

"I'll think about it." Fury going back to his office to call that restaurant.

*o*O*o*

\back at the Tower everybody was having a laughing fit at what Harley did…

"That was badass, Harley!" Loki said.

"I know." Harley said, then her phone rang and she left to answer it…

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Fury?"

"Yes, I um… wanted to know if you were free tonight."

Harley looked behind her and said "Totally, what time do you want to pick me up?"

"Is 7:30 good?"

"That's great, see ya then Fury."

"Call me Nick."

"Ok, Nick bye." And Harley hung up and thought _'Yes! I got a date with my crush!'_

*o*O*o*

On the Helicarrier Fury called Coulson to his office for dating advice.

*o*O*o*

At 7:25 Harley was in a dress that match her Suicide Squad outfit and was equipped with everything thing necessary for a date…

"Hey guy I'll be back." Harley said walking pass the living room where everybody was.

"Where are you going Harley?" Diamond asked.

"On a date with a person I had a crush on for a very long time." Harley said.

"OOOOH, who is this little crush of yours?" Loki asked.

Then Fury step into the room in a black suit and said "Hello Harley are you ready to go?"

"Sure thing Nick," Harley said grabbing his arm "Bye guys."

When Harley and Fury left everybody looked at each other and Loki broke the silence "I'm happy for her."

"Yeah thanks Bruce," Sapphire said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Bruce asked.

"Harley has had a crush on Fury since she met him and she's really good at hiding her emotions," Topaz said.

"Yeah so you see why we're not freaked out," Athena said.

"I'm shocked Fury asked her out," Clint said "I mean seriously, you never think he get a girl."

"I hope they use protection," Loki said and everybody turned to him and he said "For Fury, Harley likes having sex on the first date."

And everybody lost their appetite after that.

*o*O*o*

That night Loki type new rules.

_Rule 31: Suicide Squad is not allowed to matchmaker with Harley Quinn._

_Rule 32: Suicide Squad is not allowed to play truth or dare ever again._

_ *o*O*o*_

**Yeah I got Fury and Harley together, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	14. Rules 33 and 34

**Ok, I'm typing this in my social studies class, since I got my work done early, hooray!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was on the Helicarrier going to a meeting with Fury, as Fury was talking about budget cuts Tony bursts into the room and walk up to Loki and bangs his head on his chest making dying animal noises. Loki was looking at him and said "Use your words, Tony."

"Harley …Clint… War… Zone… ahhh!" Tony pants.

Loki gives him a funny look then he hears an explosion and Loki and Fury rush out the room to see, Agent Hill running towards them and Fury yells "What the hell was that!?"

And Hill just shouts "Landing pad!"

Loki and Fury run to the landing pad, as Fury walks forward Loki's hand stops him and Fury narrowly misses getting hit by something that flew past him.

"Thanks," Fury said.

"No problem," Loki said.

Then Harley shouts "Clint you're a dead man!"

The Clint runs by and shouts back "Still can hit me."

Loki steps out and yells "What's going on here!?"

And both Harley and Clint shout at him "Bazooka Wars!"

Fury's eye widens and Loki started twitching, and Clint said "Harley I think Loki's having a stroke!"

"Or a seizure." Harley said coming out into the open with a semi-automatic bazooka.

Fury and Loki both shout "No Bazooka wars!"

Harley turns to Fury and said "But pudding you have a bazooka and you blew up a plane."

Clint turns to Loki and said "Hey you have a bazooka!"

Fury rubs his forehead and Loki is twitch so badly he looks like he's having a seizure, Fury notices and said "Harley is he having a seizure?"

"Probably." Harley said shrugging her shoulders. Then Loki punches the metal jet next to him and it flies off the landing pad into the ocean. Fury, Clint, and Harley look shock and Loki said calmly "No bazooka wars." And walked away.

*o*O*o*

That night Loki typed a new rule.

_Rule 33: No bazooka wars on the Helicarrier._

_Rule 34: Loki does not have seizures, when he's twitching._

*o*O*o*

**Ok, I finish this in social studies and I didn't post this thing til luch, ah life you're a bitch, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	15. Rules 35, 36, and 37

**Ok so I was watching SpongeBob in the hood and I need to quote some of these, so enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was walking into the living room and heard Tony say "Ha, now there's no evidence that I did it."

"Nigga, that was a picture me and Harley took at a convention," Diamond said.

"Yeah, we were high as shit that day too," Harley said.

Loki just blinked and walked out of the room.

*o*O*o*

Loki was up at 4:25 taking a shower, when Sapphire's phone rang and she pick it up and he heard Diamond say "Sapphire girl you got to come smoke this shit with us."

"Bitch, it 4:30 in morning!" Sapphire said annoyed "Shit call me again see what happens."

"Sapphire this is Harley come smoke with us," Harley said.

"No!" and Sapphire hung up.

Loki just blinked and came back to bed.

*o*O*o*

Loki was on the Helicarrier when he heard Harley say "Wait a second, these are dead bodies, Diamond!"

"Yeah?" Diamond said.

"We in Philly nigga!" Harley said.

"Meek Mill!" Diamond said giving her a thumbs up.

Loki just blinks and walked in the other direction.

*o*O*o*

Loki was walking into the living when he saw Harley, Diamond, and Tony on the couch. Harley was standing up and counting something off on her fingers…

"You ain't telling us you burning!" Harley exclaimed "All you gave us was Gonorrhea and Syphilis and Herpes and HIV and AIDS and rashes and flea and burning and dirty penis."

"Dirty ass mother fucker!" Diamond said "I'm 'bout to beat his ass!"

Loki just turns around and called "Bruce did you and Tony invent brain bleach yet?"

*o*O*o*

Loki was on the Helicarrier walking and talking to Fury when they turn the corner Loki bumped into Steve and the rest of the Avengers minus Tony…

"Sorry Steve," Loki said "Where's Tony?"

"I don't know." Steve said.

Then everybody heard Agent Coulson over the intercom **_'Fury you have got to come see this on the bridge!' _**

Everybody rush over to the bridge where Diamond was stand beside Harley who had a machine gun pointed in Tony's face, who I might add was corner. Before anybody could say anything Harley reload the gun and yells "THE FUCK YOU SAY BOUT MY MOTHER NIGGA BANG BANG NIGGA YOU WANNA FUCK WITH US NIGGA COMMON DON'T TALK 'BOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT NIGGA!"

Harley empties the gun on Tony who's bleeding out on the floor, then she holds the gun over her head a yells "YEAAAAAAAA I AM NOT A BITCH, DON'T NEEEEEEEEER NIGGA WONT WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR WITH USSSSSSSSS!"

And Diamond says "Then how come I anita gotta gun..."

Then Loki's yell "You killed Tony!?"

"I'm not dead." Tony said and stands back up "Damn the paint balls hurt."

Harley extends her hand and says "It's an automatic so getting hit repeatedly would hurt."

"What the hell is going on here!?" Clint exclaimed "I see you get shot and you guys are playing it off as a joke!"

"We were quoting from this video on YouTube Sapphire show us called 'SpongeBob in the Hood Part 4 [Voice-Over Spoof]'" Tony said "It was hilarious."

"Yeah we were just reenacting some parts." Harley said.

"Wait, I saw that video," Loki said "That shit was funny."

"It's not funny in real life," Fury said bluntly.

Then Harley walked up to him and said "I'm sorry pudding, don't be mad at me." And kissed him on the cheek.

Fury visibly relaxed and said "Oh I can never stay mad at you, just don't do that again." And he walked away.

"Ok I think I speak for all of us when I say this day just got too weird for sobriety." Loki said.

Everybody nods and heads back to the tower.

*o*O*o*

The day Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 35: Harley, Diamond, and Tony are not allowed to watch SpongeBob in the Hood._

_Rule 36: Harley, Diamond, and Tony are not allowed to quote SpongeBob in the Hood._

_Rule 37: Harley, Diamond, and Tony are not allowed to reenact scenes from SpongeBob in the Hood._

*o*O*o*

**Again I'm black, and I thought this would be funny, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	16. Rules 38 and 39

**Ok, so I skipped 7****th**** period to type this appreciate me people. Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers and Suicide Squad were in the living room watching a movie when Jarvis said _'Sir, there seems to be robotic parts climbing up the side of the tower.' _

"Ok, Let's check it out," Tony said before they hear a crash and everybody rush to see what happen they saw robotic parts climbing through a broken window. Tony called his suit to his and everybody stood behind him. Then the parts started to connect to each other and there stood a woman dress in all black and Loki said "Aya?"

The woman turns to him and said in a human robotic voice "Hello Master Loki are you and Suicide Squad, ok?"

Then Diamond says excitedly "Aya! What a nice surprise!"

"I did not come here on my own free will," Aya said.

"Wait! Who the hell is this!?" Tony said.

"This is our AI Aya;" Loki said "She's like Jarvis."

"Barbra Gordon sent me and said quote 'Make sure their asses are still breathing'" Aya said.

"Well, Barbra is worried I guess you won't be going home from a while Aya," Sapphire said.

"Wait," Tony said smirking "Jarvis."

'_Sir.'_ Jarvis said.

"Meet Aya," Tony said "She's and AI too."

'_Nice to meet you, Aya.' _Jarvis said.

Aya look up at the ceiling and said "Are you Jarvis?"

'_Yes, I function as the AI for Mr. Stark,' _Jarvis said.

Aya cocked her head to one side and asked "Do you have a human robotic form so that I may talk to you face to face?"

'_No.' _Jarvis said.

Aya blinked and asked "Do you have feelings and/or a personality Jarvis?"

'_Yes, I have feeling and I have a personality,' _Jarvis said.

"Wait, I didn't program you with feelings," Tony said.

'I downloaded them, sir.' Jarvis said.

"And the personality?" Tony said.

'I learned from you,' Jarvis snarked.

Then everybody heard a mechanical whirring and turned to Aya who was chuckling.

"Remind me to program you a laugh," Sapphire said.

"Sure," Aya said.

*o*O*o*

"Ok, can you please sit here Aya," Tony said.

Aya walk to were Tony was pointing and sat down, and Dummy whirred to her foot and bump her lightly…

"Hello Dummy, I'm Aya." Aya said and Tony looked at her and said "You understood that?"

Aya look at him and said "Yes, like your AI can understand him."

"Ok," Tony said look back at the screen, Aya jump down from the table she was at and asked "Why doesn't Jarvis have a human robotic form?"

"I've never thought about creating him one," Tony said shifting the screen. Aya look at him for a second and walk to various parts of the room picking up tools and metal and wires and set them on the table and started hammering away frighten Tony…

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Building." Aya said still hammering away.

"Building what?" Tony asked.

"A human robotic form for Jarvis." Aya said getting a blow torch and a mask to protect her face.

"Um, do you want help with that?" Tony said.

"No, I have Dummy and Jarvis," Aya said.

"Ok," Tony said going back upstairs.

*o*O*o*

Later with a young man emerged from down stairs with Aya…

"Aya who's that?" Loki asked.

"It me Jarvis." Jarvis said. Loki jaw hung open, and Tony step into the room with a glass of scotch in hand and asked "Hey Loki who is that?"

Loki snatch his drink and down it and handed him back the empty glass and said "That's your AI!"

Tony drops his glass and Jarvis said "Thank you, Aya."

Aya turns to him and said "Your welcome Jarvis, would you like take a walk?"

"Yes, that would be pleasant." Jarvis said and took Aya's hand and walk towards the elevator passing the Avengers and Suicide Squad on the way out.

"Who was that with Aya, Loki?" Harley asked.

"My AI." Tony said.

*o*O*o*

That night Loki typed new rules.

Rule 38: Aya is not allowed to build things without Suicide Squad's permission.

Rule 39: Jarvis and Aya curfew is 11:30pm no less.

*o*O*o*

**I made Jarvis a girlfriend, but in my Suicide Squad verse, Aya is their AI who works with Barbra, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	17. Rules 40,41,42 and 43

**Ok, so I decided to draw some inspiration from Loki fan girls everywhere, I'm a proud member of the army, any who one with the story.**

** *o*O*o***

Sapphire and Loki were walking in the park when they heard a squeal from behind them Sapphire and Loki turn around to see about 13 young women, with grins plaster on their faces…

"Um… hello." Loki said.

"Hi, Loki!" The women said in unison. Sapphire raised her eyebrow and said "Loki I think these are your fan girls."

"Ok." Loki said and turned to address the women "I sorry for the incontinence but I'm on an outing with my girlfriend so if you would please."

The women took out there cell phones and one in the front asked "Call we at least have one picture?"

Sapphire nodded and Loki took his pictures and they walked back to the tower.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki was walking back to the tower when there was a large crowd outside, he was curious and walk up to a young girl abut 16 and asked "What's going on here?"

"We're waiting for Loki to come out and meet his fan girl army." The girl said not looking behind her.

"I have a fan girl army?" Loki said. Then the crowd turns around and somebody shouted "It's him!"

*o*O*o*

Sapphire was typing on her laptop with Suicide Squad and the Avengers in the room with her and talking to Barbra on video chat…

"Then we were walking in the park and some fan girls run up to him," Sapphire ranted "I mean serious Barbra, I had to stop myself from slitting their throat right there."

"Sapphire, you're not usually jealous of his fan girls or any girl who push p on him?" Barbra said "So why are you worried now?"

"I know I'm not the jealous type, but…" Sapphire started too said but Harley cut her off by saying "Loki pudding, what the hell happened to you!?"

Sapphire turned around to see her boyfriend and her jaw dropped. Loki was limping, cover in lipstick marks, his clothes were ripped in different places, and his hair was a mess and he was breathing heavy. Sapphire Said "I'll call you back Barbra." And ended the video call.

Loki just stood there and panted out "Don't…go…out...There…fan girl….army…insane….bitches." and pass out on the floor. Aya walk out to him and said "He needs medical attention, Jarvis, Dr. Banner would you assist me in carrying him to the medical bay.

"Sure, Aya." Jarvis said taking his human robotic form with Bruce walking behind him.

Everybody turn back o Sapphire who was unusually calm, the Avenger thought this was normal but Suicide Squad know this was dangerous, but they knew the leader was hell bent on doing something but they knew they couldn't stop her if it had something to do with her boyfriend.

Then, Sapphire left abruptly. Suicide Squad carefully wait and then Sapphire came back with a machine gun and steps out on to the balcony, now the Avengers are worried but by the looks Suicide Squad gives them all they could do was watch. Sapphire is greeted by cheers, she cocks the gun and shoots blanks in the air and the fan girls are immediately ducking and Sapphire said in her leader voice "My name is Sapphire, I'm the leader of Suicide Squad, and Loki's girlfriend, I respect the fact that all of you apart of his army, but I have boundaries and y'all better get used to the fact that I'm screwing him and that I'm his queen, you are loyal followers but please out of respect for a fellow Loki's army member…" Sapphire pauses for a dramatic affect and yells in and scary ghetto voice usually reserved for Fury **"DON'T MOLEST MY BOYFIREND WHAT ARE Y'ALL INSANE!" **

And all the fan girls are quiet and one asked "Are you a fan of Tom Hiddleston?"

Sapphire feigns shock and said "Oh, hell yeah honey that man is sexy!"

That fan girls cheer and bow to their queen chanting "Sapphire! Sapphire! Sapphire!"

Sapphire smiles and shouts "Now go home and stalk my boyfriend on the internet, and remember I'm his queen and I will slit the next bitches' throat if she thinks she can steal my Loki away from me!"

The fan girls cheer and walk home to write pairs of Sapphire and Loki online. Sapphire goes back inside to very shock Avengers and a very proud Suicide Squad.

"I'm going to see how Loki's doing." Sapphire said and leaves.

"That went better than expected." Topaz said sipping her tea.

"Yeah at least she did go Madea on them," Diamond said.

"Wait, who's Madea?" Clint asked.

"You don't want to know." Suicide Squad said in unison.

*o*O*o*

That day Loki typed new rules curtsey of Sapphire.

Rule 40: Loki is Sapphire's property.

Rule 41: If anybody hurts Loki, Sapphire will kill them (Slowly and painfully)

Rule 42: Sapphire doesn't go Madea on people.

Rule 43: No you don't want to know who Madea is.

Sapphire looked over Loki's shoulder smiled and pecked him on the cheek and said in a playfully tone "You know your my bitch right?"

Loki turns to her and asks "Reality or figuratively?"

Sapphire whispers in his ear send shivers down his spine "Both."

"Oh, then hell yeah." Loki said. Sapphire smirks and drags in bed.

*o*O*o*

**Yep, I made the fan girl army kneel and I'm now the queen. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	18. Rules 44,45,and 46

**Ok, I'm running out of idea that's why this took so long, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o* **

Loki was playing his favorite video game _Slender Man _at night when everybody was a sleep. Tony found out about it and said to him one morning "Aren't you worry Slender man will get you one day?"

"No." Loki said "You try playing your favorite video game when no one's around."

Tony thought about this information and decides to enlist some help.

*o*O*o*

"That's a bad idea Tony." Harley said.

"So, you're on board?" Tony asked her.

"Hell yeah!" Harley said.

"I will help as well Man of Iron." Thor said.

"I'm in." Clint said.

"I'm only coming to see this blow up in your face, Tony." Natasha said.

"I'm in," Bruce said "I want to see how this plays out."

"Ok, here's the plan…" Tony said.

*o*O*o*

Loki was playing _Slender Man,_ when he died he looked at the clock and said "Bedtime." Then he turns around to see Slender man himself. Loki screams pulled out his guns and empties them on Slender man….

"BANG BANG BITCH!" Loki yelled shooting Slender Man.

Slender fell and Loki shouted "Hu, what I shot you bitch, that will teach you to mess with me!"

Loki shoots his gun into Slender Man's head for good measure…a couple of times before he stops.

"Oh my god!" Tony shouts coming from behind the counter along with Bruce, Steve, Harley and Natasha. Clint drops down from the rafters and said "You shot Thor!"

"What?" Loki said pulling off the mask and Thor looked at him and said "You shot me."

Then Harley and Loki started laughing, and everybody stared at them…

"Am I missing something?" Tony said.

"The bullets were made out of rubber, dude!" Harley said.

"Thor's not really dying but I did leave some bruises!" Loki chocked out.

Thor got up and said "That hurt."

"I know." Loki said "But we all learned a lesson from this."

"Which is?" Natasha said.

"Don't prank me with my favorite game, or next time the bullets are real." Loki deadpanned walk to his room.

*o*O*o*

Loki types some new rules that night.

_Rule 44: nobody is allowed to prank Loki._

_Rule 45: Loki will shoot first and ask questions later._

_Rule 46: The bullets Loki used where rubber deal with it._

*o*O*o*

**Ok, I'm a horror movie/gamer freak and this actually happen only I used a BB gun, and my Boyfriend wasn't happy in the end, review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	19. Rules 47, 48 and 49

**Double updates, yeah.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers (plus Fury and Coulson) and Suicide Squad were watching Friday the 13th when Tony left abruptly during the film. A half an hour later the lights cut off…

"What the hell?" Sapphire said.

Then everybody heard the chainsaw and they turned to see a guy in a hockey mask coming towards them. All the Avengers screamed (Including Fury and Coulson) and Suicide Squad duck behind the Avengers. Loki pulled out to hand pistols and started shooting and the guy went down…

"Bang! Bang! Motherfucker!" Loki said blowing smoke from the barrel.

"Wait a second, Tony?" Steve said.

"Yeah?" Tony said coming back into the living room with his laptop.

"Wait? That's no you?" Loki said pointing to the figure on the floor.

"No, I went to get my laptop." Tony said.

Then Aya came into the room…

"Has anybody seen Jarvis?" She asked.

Then the figure groaned and said "That hurts."

"Jarvis!" Everybody shouted.

Aya turned to her AI boyfriend and said "There you are I was looking to update your system."

"Coming," Jarvis said taking off his mask and turned to Loki "You shot me."

"What that's what I would do." Loki said.

Everybody turns to Loki who said "What do pretend you're not grateful."

*o*O*o*

Later Loki wrote new rules.

_Rule 47: The Avengers are not allowed to watch Friday the 13__th__ with Suicide Squad._

_Rule 48: Jarvis is not allowed to use a chainsaw._

_Rule 49: Loki will always shoot a figure without asking questions._

*o*O*o*

**Again horror movie freak, love it. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	20. Rules 50 and 51

**Ok, So I had this idea in my head for the longest time and now it comes to the fan fiction screen. Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was cooking something when he heard Aya said "Mater Loki, I do not think what you are making requires salt."

Loki drops a glass he had been holding and looked for Aya's human robotic form but he didn't see her…

"Aya? Where are you?" Loki said.

"The ceiling." Aya's voice said.

Loki looked up and Aya's said "Jarvis was kind enough to let me download myself in to the tower while my body recharges."

"Wait you download yourself to the tower?" Loki said sweeping up the glass.

"Yes," Aya said.

Then Tony walked in to the kitchen and said "Hey I thought I heard your AI in here."

"You are correct Mr. Stark," Aya said and Tony jumped.

"What the…" Tony said.

"She downloaded herself to the tower, so that her human robotic form can charge," Loki explained.

"Oh, ok." Tony said then realizes something "Wait, did you override Jarvis!?"

_'No, sir, I let her download herself to the tower and you just have to call, our individual names and we will respond to you.' _Jarvis said.

"Wow, ok then." Tony said.

"Hey, I just thought of a sexual joke Jarvis would you like to hear it…" Aya said.

"Not in the kitchen you two!" Loki said.

*o*O*o*

Later Fury came by to see Harley when he tripped over an unconscious body and he yelled "What the hell!? That's a dead body!"

Everybody rushed into the room and saw Fury and Harley said "What's wrong pudding?"

Aya downloaded herself in to her human robotic form and stood up behind Fury and said "Director what a pleasant surprise."

Fury jump about a mile to notice that the body he tripped over was standing up…

"What the…" Fury started.

"It is safe to assume you thought my human robotic form was a real body, Director." Aya said.

"No kidding." Fury said.

"I was charging my form I forgot people could trip over me, it won't happen again." Aya said before walking off.

*o*O*o*

That night Loki typed new rules.

Rule 50: Aya is not allowed to leave her human robotic form in the hallway.

Rule 51: Aya is not allowed to frighten Fury (That's Sapphire's job.)

*o*O*o*

**We are half way there people! But you have a chance to get your prompts in here! Just PM me or review a suggestion and I will incorporate it in the story. Review Please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	21. Rules 52, 53 and 54

**Ok, I'm just typing a research paper when this idea came into my head, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Fury was visiting Harley when she looked up and said "Um….Aya?"

Fury looked up to see Aya's Human robotic form walking on the ceiling…

"Walking to the kitchen," Aya said.

"But don't you think your forgetting something," Harley said.

"Like?" Aya said.

"I don't know….Gravity." Fury said.

Aya blinked and said "In the words of Tony Stark 'fuck that.'" And walked away.

Harley looked at Fury and said "Tony's a bad influence."

"I know." Fury said. Then Harley stood up and said "Want go to the park?"

"Sure why not," Fury said walking away with Harley.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki was in the kitchen fixing Sapphire his special ultimate ice cream, alcohol, float bomb when he heard footsteps and he looked behind him but he didn't see anybody, and when back to what he was doing, then he heard the cabinet above him open and he looked up to see Aya on the ceiling…

"Aya?" Loki said.

"Hello." Aya said closing the cabinet and opening another one.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked.

"Looking for pickles for Mister Stark." Aya said.

"Ok two things," Loki said "One pickles are in the pantry and to I meant why are you on the ceiling?"

Aya walked over to the pantry and said "Jarvis and I were discussing physics, and I said I can defy gravity and Jarvis asked me to prove it and dared me to walk around on the ceiling all day."

"Ok…" Loki said.

Aya found the pickles and said "Thank you." And walked out of there.

"Why can't I have a normal day?" Loki said going back to fix his ice cream.

*o*O*o*

Athena and Clint where on the rafters just talking and then Athena said "Aya?"

Clint nearly fell off the rafters to come face to face with Suicide Squad's AI.

"Yes?" Aya said.

"What's with the pickles?" Athena said.

"Tony Stark," Aya said walking away.

"How are you not freaking out!?" Clint exclaimed.

"About what?" Athena asked.

"You AI was walking on the ceiling!"

"Aya's been doing that all day, you really have notice?"

"Yes!"

"And you call yourself Hawkeye."

*o*O*o*

Sapphire, Bruce, and Tony were in the living room debating the _Batman Trilogy_, and the villain psychology…

"But still I think Dent had borderline personality disorder he displayed all the symptoms!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Sapphire, Tony." Bruce said.

"Look Harvey Dent is just…" Tony said looking up at the ceiling "Hey Aya, you got my pickles?"

Sapphire and Bruce look up to see Aya on the ceiling with a jar full of pickles and said "Yes, here you go." Handing Tony the pickles.

"Thank you." Tony said and Aya walked off.

"Um…your AI was on the ceiling." Bruce said.

Sapphire nodded before calling "Loki!"

*o*O*o*

Loki typed new rules that night.

_Rule 52: Aya is not allowed to walk on the ceiling._

_Rule 53: Aya is not allowed to defy gravity._

_Rule 54: Aya is not allowed to defy any law of physics._

*o*O*o*

**Yeah, Aya can defy physics. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Seralkiller13**


	22. Rules 55,56,and 57

**Yeah, so I have been leaving Tony out of these for a while so this rule is for him, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was typing a report for Barbra when Aya's voice came through the ceiling…

"Loki."

Loki jumped and said "Aya I will never get use to you doing that."

"Loki I cannot find my human robotic form."

"You lost it?"

"Well not lost it. I just can't download myself to it."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Tony Stark took it,"

"What why?" Loki asked

"He wanted to upgrade it but I said no."

"Ok I'll go get it."

*o*O*o*

Loki walked down stairs to Tony's lab and overrides the passcode and walks inside…

"Tony," Loki called and saw him sporting a black eye and busted lip.

"Dude what happen to you!?" Loki said.

"I hooked Aya back up to the wall; after Jarvis threaten me if I mess up her system he'd kill me in my sleep." Tony said.

"Ok," Loki said "That doesn't explain what happen to your eye."

"Aya punched me after she download herself back in to her body…twice." Tony said.

Loki just blinked and laughed so hard it was getting hard to breathe.

"It's not funny," Tony said.

"It's kind of funny!" Loki said before collapsing on to the floor laughing.

*o*O*o*

Loki typed a new rule that day.

_Rule 55: Tony is not allowed to upgrade Aya's human robotic form._

_Rule 56: Aya will punch you if you try to upgrade her without permission._

_Rule 57: Jarvis will probably kill you in your sleep if anybody hurts Aya._

*o*O*o*

**Yeah, Tony got punched by Aya, and Jarvis threaten to kill Tony in his sleep. Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Seriakiller13 **


	23. Rules 58 and 59

**Ok, so I hit a runt but hopefully I got fresh ideas, so read on people.**

***o*O*o***

Loki and Tony were just watching TV and talking about stuff one day…

"Are you sure?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, I mean it has got to be the woman," Tony said.

Then they heard giggling…

"What was that?" Tony said.

"I don't know," Loki said.

"Hey you want to go out on Wednesday," Tony said "I can personal guarantee that you'll love it."

"The last time we went out I ended up limping for 3 days," Loki said "I still feel a little sore."

Then they heard giggling again….

"Where is that coming from?" Loki said.

"I think it's coming from behind the couch," Tony said getting up.

Him and Loki look behind the couch to see Harley Quinn squatting down with a note pad with at least 10 pages of notes.

"Harley? What are you doing?" Loki said.

"Um… taking notes." Harley said.

"And your hiding behind the couch why?" Tony asked.

"It…helps…" Harley said "Well I got to go so bye-bye." And rushed out of there.

"That was awkward," Tony said.

"Since when aren't our interactions awkward." Loki said.

"I wonder what Harley was doing anyway?" Tony asked.

*o*O*o*

In her room, Harley was looking at very graphic FrostIron photos on the internet. She giggled and squealed, and typed on her FanFiction account, her new story.

*o*O*o*

"Hey Harley final typed a new FrostIron story," Diamond said to everybody who was just sitting around in the living room.

"Finally, it's been 2 weeks," Sapphire said opening up her laptop.

"FrostIron?" Loki said.

"What the hell is FrostIron?" Tony asked.

"Tony!" Steve said in his warning tone.

"What is this Frost of Iron you speak of Lady Sapphire?" Thor asked.

"FrostIron I read those." Natasha said.

"Yeah you know I love them but not as much as Harley," Topaz said.

"What's FrostIron?" Both Bruce and Clint asked in unison.

"Here let me show you," Athena said and everybody crowded around her laptop reading what she had up.

Tony's eyes widen and Loki turns 50 shades of red…

"That was wow." Tony said.

"I uh…" Loki said gaping like a fish from where he was.

Thro turned to Tony and said "Has thou defiled my brother!"

"No Thor this is make believe," Topaz said

"If you think that's weird check out Stoki," Sapphire said.

"Stoki?" Loki squeaked.

"Steve and Loki." Athena said pulling up another story.

Steve was now darker that Loki…

"Wow…at least I topped." Steve said and everybody looked at him and Steve blushed harder.

"Ohhh, show them Thorki!" Diamond exclaimed.

"Thorki?" Thor said raising an eyebrow. Athena grins and pulls up pictures and stories, Thor and Loki's jaws hit the floor.

"They know we're related right?" Thor said turning as red as Steve.

Loki is just making gasp like words come out of his mouth while shaking his head.

"Oh, show them FrostHawk!" Sapphire said enjoying herself.

Athena pulls it up and Clint screams "MY EYES!"

Loki eyes just widen a little more.

"Oh, don't forget Broki." Diamond said.

Sapphire starts cackling like a mad woman and Athena pulls it up, Bruce starts blushing and Loki turns to him and said "I might actually tap that."

Everybody looks at Loki then at Sapphire who shrugs and said "if you give me a three-way I don't care if you break up with me for my sexy thing." And inwardly the Hulk starts blushing.

Then Fury comes out of nowhere and said "Hey, what's going on and where's Harley?"

Then Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, and Athena look at each other grinning and Sapphire said "Show them." She beckons Fury over to the laptop and Loki looks closely. Athena pulls up the people who ship Fury and Loki (I don't know the name.) and Fury's eye widens and he said "Oh what fresh hell is this."

And Loki faints, at that moment Harley comes into the room looks around and said "You showed them the ships didn't you."

And everybody in Suicide Squad cackles like mad women.

*o*O*o*

When Loki comes to, he types new rules.

_Rule 58: Suicide Squad is not allowed to show Loki the Avenger ships (It will scar people)._

_Rule 59: Nobody is allowed to read FanFiction in front of Loki…ever._

*o*O*o*

**Suicide Squad knows about FanFiction and Harley write it, Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	24. Rule 60, 61, and 62

**Ok, so this was bouncing in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down, be prepared to laugh your asses off!**

***o*O*o***

Loki was talking to Tony about Asgard and walking into the kitchen…

"And we can walk on the ceilings in Asgard if we wanted to, because it like the moon," Loki explained.

"Take me with you the next time you and your brother go to Asgard," Tony said.

They walked into the kitchen to find it void of all food, including the vegetables.

"What happen?" Tony said.

"Where's the food?"

Then Thor and Steve walked in and Steve said "Hey did you guys make a mess in the media room?"

"No we just got to the kitchen," Tony said.

Then Natasha walked in and said "Hey, I was walking by Bruce's lab and I smelled pot, what were you guys doing?"

"Pot?" Tony, Steve, and Thor said.

"Oh god, I think I know what happened," Loki said pinching the bridge of his nose "Follow me."

*o*O*o*

Everybody followed Loki to Bruce's lab, and he opened the door, everybody's jaws drop. There was Bruce, Clint, Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, and Harley lying down on their back staring up at the ceiling, stone out of their minds.

"What the fuck!?" Tony exclaimed "Bruce are you high?"

"Extremely," Bruce said and everybody burst out into giggles.

Natasha looked at Clint and said "How did you get looped into this?"

"It was good shit bro," Clint said.

Loki looked at Suicide Squad and said "Ok, who's idea was this?"

"Harley's," The 4 women said.

"What? Who called my name?" Harley said dazed.

"Ok, quick question did you raid the kitchen?" Steve said.

"We were hungry," Sapphire said.

"Yeah, um…let's go back upstairs," Thor said.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 60: Harley is not allowed to get Suicide Squad high._

_Rule 61: Harley is not allowed to get the Avengers high._

_Rule 62: Harley is never allowed to smoke pot at the tower…ever._

*o*O*o*

**Yep, Suicide Squad got high with Bruce and Clint, and Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	25. Rules 63,64 and 65

**Ok, so as I have say before updating all stories before I go on vacation, so here's another rule.**

***o*O*o***

Loki was hungry and was going into the kitchen to get a snack, but when he opens the cabinets he found everything had been replaced with ice cream.

"Huh?" Loki said.

Then everybody else poured into the kitchen and saw what had happen…

"Not that I'm complaining but who did this?" Sapphire said grabbing a peanut butter and chocolate pint sized ice cream carton.

Then Harley walked into the kitchen went into the cabinet grabbed a pint of mint chocolate chip and before she walked out she said "Fury dared me to replace all the food here with ice cream, and I did it." And walked out of there.

Everybody just looked at each other before grabbing their respectively favorite flavors of ice cream and went to do whatever they were doing.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 63: Harley is not allowed to replace all food with ice cream (No matter how delicious it is)_

_Rule 64: Do not dare Harley to replace food into ice cream._

_Rule 65: Whoever has the brownie pot flavored ice cream don't eat it, you'll be stoned into next week. _

*o*O*o*

**If this happen to me I would complain, I just enjoy the ice cream, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	26. Rules 66,67, and 68

**Ok, I'm back, and let my new ideas come to life.**

** *o*O*o***

Tony and Bruce were just watching TV when Harley came into the room and said "Let's have a contest!"

Bruce raised his eyebrow and said "What kind of contest?"

Harley grinned and said "A big Boom contest."

"A what?" Tony said.

"Whoever can make the biggest boom wins!" Harley exclaimed.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other and Tony said "Ok."

Harley cheered and skipped down to the lab with Tony and Bruce behind her.

*o*O*o*

Tony and Bruce were on one side of the lab and Harley was on the other being very secretive of what she was doing.

"Done!" Tony said. Bruce rolled his eyes. "It's not exactly a big boom, but it's a favourite in high-schools." He explained as he brought forth a plastic bottle, sealed by the lid on top. "Two parts Hydrogen and One part Oxygen...Should be fun." He smiled as he lit a match and undid the lid of the horizontal lying bottle. Stepping away slightly, he put the lit match to the rim of the bottle. Immediately there was a sharp 'BOOM' as the bottle took off like a miniature rocket, richoeting off of the wall and back towards them. They both ducked and the bottle flew harmlessly over their heads, clattering to the floor. Harley glanced at it silently for a few seconds.

"Well. That was that." Bruce shrugged as he picked up the bottle and binned it in the small bin that was sat beside the window. "Your turn."

Harley was grinning like an idioit and unveils her project. Tony and Bruce's jaw dropped.

"Really? Harley? Really?" Tony said.

The assassin just shrugged and said "Well. We didn't set down any rules, so by rights-"

"Yeah, okay. You win." Bruce laughed.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Harley butted in, wagging her finger. "We can't say that until the experiment has been performed."

Such an incredulous look, Harley had never seen on Stark's face before. "Harley. We can't. We're in a LAB. And fireworks aren't supposed to be lit indoors anyway." He protested. "There is no way. Absolutely no way." He stared at the woman, who was placing the stomach height firework on the floor and lighting the fuse, which fizzled slightly as it caught light. "Harley!" He gaped. "Those things are supposed to go in the ground!"

Harley shoved the firework at him. "I didn't really know!"

"Yeah you didn't think about it either!" Tony shouted as he shoved back at Bruce, who quickly pushed it back to Harley.

"I didn't think it would be too bad!" she shouted in reply, her voice rising in panic.

"Yeah, well I don't call this 'thinking'!" Banner yelled as he swiftly pushed it back towards Harley.

"But I-Uh oh." Harley was cut off part way through her yell as the three looked down at the fuse, which was less than a second away from igniting the firework.

They all dived for cover behind separate lab desks as the firework took off, screeching loudly like it would have in the sky. Clapping their hands over their ears, they dared not move as the firework whizzed all around the laboratory, fizzing white hot energy as it passed and hit walls, riding up the wall until it hit the ceiling and its course was diverted back the other way.

Finally, with a colossal**_ 'BANG'_**, the firework exploded in a mixture of red and gold. Which had Tony been focused on that and not on mentally repeating 'oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-die-by-a-fucking-firework', he would have majorly rolled his eyes.

One of the sparks caught the bin, setting it alight. At once, the two scientists and the assassin scrambled upright and helped each other to fill multiple conical flasks with water and tip them over the bin, effectively putting it out until it resembled a smoking, charred mess of paper and metal. With streaks of black and red over their faces and their hair completely messed up, they glanced at each other, panting heavily.

"We've gotta do that again." Harley stated at last.

Tony and Banner looked at each other and Tony said "Hell yeah!"

*o*O*o*

Tony, Bruce, and Harley jumped as the door to the lab was thrown open seconds later, only to relax when they saw Thor standing in the doorway. "Oh hey point break." Tony greeted in a relieved sigh.

"I am concerned. Surely there was a large boom in here not moments ago?" Thor asked in confusion, looking around the room as he took in the damage. "What occurred, friends? Where is the enemy?"

Bruce laughed shortly before coughing. "Thor, there's no enemy. Tony, Harley, and I were having a contest to see who could make the biggest 'boom'. Harley won, cause she made a fuh...freaking firework, and set it off in here. Which is why it's a bit...well. Messy is too mild a word to use here." He explained to the Norse god, who nodded slowly.

"Boom, you say?" He questioned, a smirk playing on his lips.

Harley looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "What's with that look? You think you could do better? Bitch please, I even set the bin on fire."

Thor beamed in recognition of the challenge. "I shall. Brace yourselves my friends. It might do you well to cover your ears." He warned them, turning around and looking at a new, unfinished plate that was to go on Stark's armor. Grinning, he charged up Mjolnir, which he now tightened in his hand. And with a bellowing roar, he brought the hammer down as hard as he could on the metal, producing a sound louder than a volcano eruption, nearly flattening the three of them.

When the sound finally ended, the men and woman checked their ears to make sure they weren't bleeding. "Ok..." Harley nodded. "H-He wins."

"Agreed." Tony muttered.

"I did not expect it to be that loud," Thor admitted, still slightly dazed, "but I am pleased to have won this contest."

Just at that moment, Loki appeared in the doorway in his cat suit. "What the HELL is going on?" He yelled, Sapphire, Steve, Natasha, Diamond, Topaz, Athena, Clint, all coming up behind him as they door peered in through the doorway.

"...We're in trouble." Harley summarized, frowning and pursing her lips as Bruce and Tony groaned beside her.

*o*O*o*

After a lengthy explanation later, Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 66: Tony, Bruce, and Harley are not allowed to have a contest to see who can make a bigger 'Boom' in the lab._

_Rule 67: Thor is not allowed to join in and make the biggest boom with his hammer. (I don't want to go deaf.)_

_Rule 68: Suicide Squad does not have insurance to cover the damages; you're on your own bitches. _

*o*O*o*

**Yeah, that happened, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	27. Rules 69, 70, 71, and 72

**Ok, here's another one, I'm on a roll! On with the chapter!**

** *o*O*o***

Loki glanced up in slight shock as Diamond stormed into his room in the Tower.

"LOKI!" She screeched, her hair going slightly wild as she strode up to him. "Tony, Bruce, and Harley are being complete and utter...BITCHES!" She finally exploded.

At that, Loki blinked. It wasn't like Diamond to get so riled up. "Uh, why? What are they doing?...This time." He added as an afterthought, thinking about the last time Bruce, Tony, and Harley had been up to...mischief, in the lab.

"Why don't you go and find out." Diamond all but hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. Loki remained completely unfazed, seeing as he was a little used to her mood swings like this.

"What, now? Or-"

"YES. NOW." She emphasized as she cut him off, flopping down into a chair and folding her arms over her chest.

With a sigh, Loki rose out of his chair and shut his laptop. Leaving Diamond to sulk to herself, he headed down the newly cleaned corridors towards the lab, frowning when he approached it as he tried to evolve into a higher species so as to see what was written on the door at a distance.

When he drew to a halt outside the door, he read just four letters, printed in big bold writing and stuck to the door with blue tack. 'S. S. G. C.'

Rolling his eyes, he knocked sharply upon the lab door, only to hear a hushed whispering from inside, and perhaps a slightly quiet insane laugh, which immediately put him on edge. As the door opened the tiniest of cracks, Harley peered out at him.

"IQ?" She asked simply.

"Excuse me?" Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You're excused. Now then, what is your IQ?" Harley stated with a devilish smirk.

Loki could already see why Diamond had had her fur ruffled the wrong way. "Guys...What is this abou-"

"Loki, We can't let just anyone into the S. S. G. C...We need to make sure that they are intelligent enough to join." Tony interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked incredulously, folding his arms.

Harley shook his head at him. "Really, begging won't work with us either. We won't allow people into the Super-Secret Genius Clubhouse unless their IQ test results are good enough. It's as simple as that."

Bruce laughed in the background, and Tony was giggling like a little school girl.

Just this once, Loki decided that his patience was allowed to wear thin, and thus considered himself completely justified when he forced himself into the lab and beat the two idiotic scientists and Suicide Squad assassin up with a small electrical Taser that they had been working on.

*o*O*o*

Later Topaz had to type new rules, since Harley got pay back with Loki by hitting him with her mallet…twice.

_Rule 69: The laboratory is not Tony, Bruce, and Harley's 'Super-Secret Genius Clubhouse.' _

_Rule 70: They are not allowed to bar entry to employees based on IQ test results._

_Rule 71: Loki is not allowed to storm in and Taser anybody…Ever._

_Rule 72: Harley is not allowed to get pay back with her mallet._

*o*O*o*

**Yes, that happen, review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	28. Rules 73, 74, 75, and 76

**More updates, Cookies for everybody.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers and Suicide Squad were in the living room doing their own thing when, Jarvis said '_Sir, it appears Doctor Doom is on the landing pad.'_

The Avengers where about to suit up, when Doom himself walked in the living room.

"Hello," Doom said.

The Avengers were about to tackle him when Diamond ran up and hug him and said "Hi Victor!"

The Avengers jaws dropped as, Diamond slid the mask up a little to kiss the villain, who returned it.

"Hey, Victor, what's going on?" Loki said coming from the kitchen patting his back.

"Nothing, Diamond just invited me over," Doom said.

"Diamond, Doom's a wanted criminal," Natasha said.

"We know, but he just so happens to be one of our outer operatives," Athena said.

"What!?" Clint and Steve exclaimed.

"And he's my boyfriend." Diamond said.

"The hell…" Tony said "Doctor Doom has a girlfriend, the fuck!"

Then Sapphire came back into the room, looked up and said "Hey, Victor what's up?"

Doom and the rest of Suicide Squad started chatting, leaving the gapping Avengers in shock.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 73: Yes, Victor Von Doom is an outer operative of Suicide Squad, deal with it._

_Rule 74: Yes, Victor has a girlfriend._

_Rule 75: Yes, Diamond likes him._

_Rule 76: Yes, we know his a wanted criminal (Who isn't)_

*o*O*o*

**That's it for me today, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	29. Rules 77,78,79, and 80

**Ok, so we are almost to the end, and I'm running out of ideas, sent me some, any who enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

The Avenger was getting us to Doctor Doom's presents in the tower, after all Diamond threaten to murder them in their sleep. So Tony was walking into the kitchen one morning, to find Doom reading something on his tablet…

"Hello!" Tony said.

Doom looked up and said "Hello."

"Hey want to do something fun?" Tony said.

"What did you have in mind?" Doom said.

Tony just grinned.

*o*O*o*

"Ok, you got the timer right!" Tony yelled over the wind at the top of the tower.

"I'm not sure this is safe!" Doom shouted "Or legal!"

"It's ok, I'm Tony Stark!" Tony shouted.

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Doom said.

"Just start the timer!"

"Ok, go!"

"Freeeeeeee Fallllllll!" Tony screamed and Doom watch over the edge.

*o*O*o*

At the window everybody (including Fury and Coulson) watched at Tony free fall from the building.

"20 bucks says he breaks something." Sapphire said.

"50 bucks says he deploys his iron man suit," Coulson said.

"100 bucks says both," Loki said.

Everybody made their beats and waited.

*o*O*o*

When Doom and Tony came back inside, everybody was waiting for them.

"Antony Stark, what possessed you to jump off the building!" Pepper screeched.

"I don't know but, I broke my leg, and I deployed my iron man suit," Tony said.

"Oh! Yes! Pay up!" Loki said. Everybody pulled out a hundred dollar and gave it to Loki, who divided it between Fury, Bruce, Topaz and Doom.

"Wait, Victor was in on this?" Sapphire said.

"Yeah, Loki texted me about the bet," Doom said "Hell, I wanted to see the outcome."

And everybody (Including Tony) laughed.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 77: Tony is not allowed to free fall from the tower._

_Rule 78: Victor is not allowed to help Tony free fall from the tower (Not matter how funny it is.)_

_Rule 79: Suicide Squad is not allowed to make beats with the Avengers._

_Rule 80: Yes, Victor was in on it, don't question it._

*o*O*o*

**And Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	30. Rules 81,82, and 83

**Another chapter whoa!**

** *o*O*o***

The Avengers, Suicide Squad, and Doctor Doom were fighting some rogue members from Suicide Squad's world, and were losing badly…

"What are we going to do!?" Topaz yelled.

Then Harley and Loki said something to Doom who, ran off and Harley and Loki just took on the main people who were causing this mess.

"Where did Victor go?" Athena said trying to contact Loki and/or Harley, but neither answered. Then everybody heard a whistle, and looked in the direction, where Doctor Doom was probably smirking under his mask, holding two bazookas.

"Thanks Victor!" Loki shouted and cartwheeled next to him taking one, and launching it at the villain, successful defeating him and destroying the army.

Everybody regrouped and high five, then everybody heard a click and ragged breathing, everybody turned around to see the villain holding a gun and it was pointed at Loki.

"You think you won, well I can just shoot you dead," He raged "Any last words?"

"Just one," Loki said then shouted at the top of his lungs "BABIES!"

Then out of nowhere two Black panthers pounced on the Villain tearing him to shreds before walking back to Loki's feet.

"Good girls," Loki cooed.

"Loki, what the fuck man," Clint said looking at the panthers.

"Oh sorry these are my pets," Loki said as the panthers went to Doom and rubbed his leg.

"Do I want to know?" Tony asked.

"No," Suicide Squad said in unison.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 81: Yes, I have two black panthers for pets._

_Rule 82: Yes, there called the bone rapper twins._

_Rule 83: No, I didn't smuggle them, they were gifts._

*o*O*o*

**Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	31. Rules 84,85,86, and87

**All most there, we are almost to the end of this wonderful story, enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki was walking around the tower, when he saw Doom run past him, he shrugged and was about to walk into the kitchen, when he saw Harley chase after Doom with a butcher knife and her mallet. He stopped in his tracks and said "The hell…?"

And he ran after them, and caught Harley just in time as she was about to hack Doom to pieces.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on here!?" Loki said.

"Victor wasn't watch where he was going and broke my plant!" Harley said.

"Ok?" Loki said "So can you explain why this plant meant so much to you?"

"It was Ivy's!" Harley exclaimed.

"Wait, that shit was Pamela's!?" Doom exclaimed "Oh shit she's going to kill me."

"Not if I do first!" Harley said tackling Doom again.

"Wait!" Loki said and the two stop struggling "What if we just explain what happen to Pam, I'm sure she'll forgive you, if you don't lie."

"Fine," Harley said getting off of Doom.

*o*O*o*

As it turns out, Poison Ivy wasn't mad, a little pissed but not mad, and as punishment for kill one of her plants, Doom had to be her personal assistant for a week. Which wasn't all that bad, with the exception of her Venus fly trap nearly eating Doom, but all in all it wasn't bad. But just in case Loki made new rules.

_Rule 84: Watch where you're going in the tower._

_Rule 85: Never bump into Harley when she has a plant in her hand._

_Rule 86: Harley is not allowed to chase people down with her mallet and a butcher knife._

_Rule 87: If you ever work for Poison Ivy, stay away from the Venus fly trap (Just ask Victor.)_

_ *o*O*o*_

**And review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	32. Rules 88, 89, and 90

**Ok, I'm back and I've got new ideas enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Sat in the audience, Bruce Banner interrupted the science conference once more for what must have been the fiftieth time as a consequence of both him, Tony, Doom, and Topaz working together to disprove and correct all the theories presented. "Uhm...Excuse me, yeah uhh, no. No, no, no. It is not the smallest thing in existence."

"But sir, it has-"

Tony held up a hand from where he has been laying back in his chair. "Uhh hello? We all thought that the atom was the smallest thing in existence until we cut it open and a huge mess of crap came out." He pointed out. "We didn't even know that was possible because we didn't know that the smaller mess of protons, neutrons, electrons and all that shit actually existed."

Doom nodded in confirmation and picked up where Bruce left off "It may be the smallest thing in existence known to us now, but by rights you cannot prove that it is the smallest thing in existence, for the may be something else within it or somewhere else that is even smaller that we have no knowledge of."

Suddenly Topaz's phone started to ring and the men glared at her for interrupting their science bashing. "Excuse me a second." She apologized to the shocked science conference audience and the men she was with. "Loki, what's up now? Banner, Doom, Stark and I are kicking the ass of un-science knowing science nerds."

Loki sighed on the other end of the line. "Again Topaz? Honestly, Sapphire's getting seriously pissed off with the number of angry letters that come through to her complaining about you four every time you go to one of them. Sapphire's considering making you have a chaperone just to make sure that you don't do anything stupid, and at the moment she's looking to me. And you know I've got absolutely no idea what the hell you talk about. Like. Quacks or-

"Quarks." Topaz corrected calmly.

"You know what I mean." Loki snapped. "Just get back to the tower, ok?" Topaz blinked as the line was hung up on her.

"Loki getting angry at us again?" Doom questioned.

"Not one that rivals yours big fella." Topaz grinned, patting her science bro's arm. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, disproving your theory. SO..."

*o*O*o*

Later Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 88: Tony, Bruce, Victor and Topaz are not allowed to go to any science conferences without a chaperone._

_Rule 89: Hell hath no worst fury, than Sapphire mad at you._

_Rule 90: If Sapphire's mad at you, run like a little bitch._

_ *o*O*o*_

**Ok, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	33. Rules 91, 92, and 93

**Ok, Double updates, we are all most there, to the end, so enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Tony and Doom stepped back in glee and admired their work. "Pretty damn good if I say so myself." Tony nodded.

"What did I tell you," Doom said putting away the tools.

Just then, Bruce and Topaz walked in. "Are you ready to go?" Topaz asked. "You said you'd found us a chaperone."

"Yep." Tony grinned. "Ta-Da!" He shouted proudly as he indicated to the human-ish shaped robot. "His name's Kevin."

Bruce stared and Topaz bit back a laugh. "A robot...is our chaperone?" He questioned, laughing a little as Tony and Doom nodded excitedly. "Ok then, but you're putting him in the car."

*o*O*o*

Hours later, an angry Sapphire stalked into the science conference room and grabbed the four scientists, towing them out of the conference amidst a mixture of confused and relieved audience.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Doom shouted as Sapphire tugged his ear.

"Sissy! Sis, watch the hair!" Topaz shouted s Sapphire dragged her by her pony tail.

"Sapphire!" Bruce shouted at the tight grip she had on his arm

"Sapphirrrrrrrre!" Tony whined. "What are y-"

Sapphire sighed irritably. "We need to talk about Kevin."

"Ok," Doom said rubbing his ear.

Sapphire then took a deep breath and proceeded to yell and curse out the four like an angry Latino woman, and Sapphire's black!

*o*O*o*

Again Loki had to type new rules.

_Rule 91: A robot Tony and Victor built does not count as a chaperone._

_Rule 92: Sapphire is not allowed to drag anybody by their ears or hair._

_Rule 93: Sapphire will curse you out like a Latino woman when she's mad._

*o*O*o*

**Yeah, I cursed out Topaz, Doom, Bruce and Topaz, love me people, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	34. Rules 94, 95, and 96

**Triplet updates! Enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

After Sapphire little episode with Topaz, Doom, Tony and Bruce. The four had been giving her the silent treatment and that was pissing her off.

"Hey guys," Sapphire said "What are you up to?"

The four looked at her and proceeded to gather their stuff and walk to the lab and made sure to lock the door behind them.

Sapphire was getting a little pissed at them and took her angry out on Clint, Steve, Thor and Loki in sparring.

"I mean…yia!...what should I do!?" Sapphire said punching one of Steve's punch bag after the four needed a break from getting their asses kicked.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on them," Steve said, then Sapphire punched the bag so hard it flew across the room near Steve's head and Steve yelped and hugged Thor.

"No! I was justify in all rights to curse their asses out!" Sapphire exclaimed setting up another bag but it only took two punches before her fist went through the bag, frankly scaring the crap out of the four.

Then Loki got up and stood behind his girlfriend and said calmly "We're not saying you weren't justify, we're just saying you can be a little harsh sometimes without realizing it."

Sapphire slowed her paced and turned to her boyfriend and said "Oh, I never thought of it like that."

Then Sapphire's eyes lit up and she hugged Loki and said "I have a great idea! Thanks!" and rushed off.

"What did I do?" Loki said.

"You've saved us from getting our asses kick again," Clint said limping to hug Loki.

*o*O*o*

Later Doom, Topaz, Bruce and Tony heard a knock on the glass door and saw Sapphire holding up a sign that said _'Come upstairs please.'_

The four looked at each other before walking upstairs to the kitchen and saw a whole bunch of food, and Sapphire cleared her throat and held up another sign that said _'I'm sorry, can you guys forgive me?'_

The four blink and looked at each other and Topaz said "We forgive you sissy."

Sapphire smiled and handed a card to Tony and said "Can you please read this aloud."

Tony looked down at the card and read "Food fight?"

And all of a sudden a pie connected with Tony's face, Sapphire smirked and Doom laughed out loud, Tony looked at him, slow took up a pie and hit Doom square in the face (Or mask.), Doom blink and blindly threw a pie at Tony, only he hit Topaz and she said "Oh, it on now!"

And the five began to pelt each other with the food, later Loki's pets came in and ate the leftovers and Sapphire said "Loki's going to kill me."

"I know," Doom chuckled.

Then Loki walked into the room took one look at it and said "Oh hell no."

And walked right back out.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 94: Nobody is allowed to give Sapphire the silent treatment._

_Rule 95: Sapphire can never spar with Clint, Steve, Thor, or me ever again._

_Rule 96: No food fights in the kitchen (No matter how fun it is.)_

_ *o*O*o*_

**Almost there, we are almost to the 100****th**** rule! And when I get there I'm going to celebrate, review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	35. Rules 97, 98, 99 and 100

**Ok, last chapter ever; we have made it to 100! And enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

Sitting in the CCTV control room, Harley sifted through the video recordings with a cup of coffee that she had had to sneak out from the cafeteria at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Sipping through them, she came to a video of a large dark basement thing with one window.

Watching the video curiously, she saw a hunched figure sitting on the floor just out of reach of the patch of sunlight on the floor. Harley stared as the thing started to move and reach out towards the sunlight. She nearly dropped her coffee over the desk as she saw a slight sparkle in the sunlight where the thing had moved what looked like an arm.

Leaving her coffee on the desk, she ran to the meeting room that Fury and Sapphire was currently stood in, debriefing Bruce, Topaz, Doom, Tony, Natasha and Diamond for a mission that they were to be going on the next day.

"SCIENCE BRO'S AND SIS GET UP AND GRAB YOU'RE GLASSES CASE, WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE." Harley shouted, bursting in wearing her Usher top proudly.

The meeting paused, in which the eight of them turned to look at the harlequin court jester. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "Quinn, what are you on about?" Loki questioned with a sigh. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a mee-"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is holding a glittering fairy princess down in the basement." Harley stated her eyes narrowed at her science bros and sis in the hope that her partners in science would understand. Which they did, making him raise an eyebrow.

"...Seriously?" Tony asked, laughing a little as he ran a hand through his brown hair. When Harley nodded in all seriousness, Topaz snorted and asked "Where's the proof?"

"CCTV footage." Harley replied with a shrug.

"Harley, why are you in the CCTV control room again?" Director Fury asked, his one eye narrowed at his girlfriend as he frowned.

Harley just rolled her eyes. "Your code is the easiest thing in the world to break pudding, and I was bored so I decided to see if I could find any blackmail material. But what I want to know is, why do you have Edward Cullen in your basement?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "You've got to be kidding me." She deadpanned. "He's a fictional character."

"Then why is he in the basement?" Harley asked. "Avoids sunlight, sparkles in it, likes dark-ish places, I mean come on, it fits the bill."

Leaning back in her chair, Natasha resisted the urge to throw something at him. "You are such an idiot." She stated, the corners of her lips quirking up in amusement.

Harley turned to her friends, appealing to then. "Imagine what we scientists could do if we got a hold of some of that DNA. It's be like...hell, we could quite possibly give Barbra an upgrade."

Slowly, Doom started to nod as he thought of the possibilities. "Well then...Where do we start searching for this Cullen guy?"

"The basement. I already said that...Does no one around here listen to me?" Harley asked, receiving no answer. "Come on, we're gonna go searching for him. We've got science to do!"

Laughing Doom, Topaz, Tony, and Bruce followed her as they both walked out of the door excitedly, leaving behind an amused Natasha, an annoyed Nick Fury, and a confused Loki, the latter taking out a phone and calling a number on it quickly. "Stark and Banner are headed for the basement to search for the captive. Please keep them out of the basement at all costs." Fury ordered.

*o*O*o*

That afternoon Loki typed new rules.

_Rule 97: Harley is not allowed to sneak into the CCTV room at S.H.I.E.L.D_

_Rule 98: Edward Cullen is not a vampire being held in the basement of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters._

_Rule 99: Tony, Bruce, Doom, Topaz and Harley are not allowed to go searching for him in the name of Science!_

Loki then realized he only had one more rule left to write, then he heard shouts coming from the living room, when he got there he saw Doom, Suicide Squad and the Avenger using watering guns to shoot everybody in the room. Loki smiled to himself and walked back to his and typed the last rule…

**_Rule 100: Never, don't ever, follow these rules._**

Then Loki printed out copies of the rules and magic's the living room clean and sat everybody down and handed them the rules.

"No exploding pies!" Harley exclaimed.

"No doing the Harlem of Shake!" Thor boomed.

"Of course I curse you out like a Latino woman Loki!" Sapphire said.

"No arrow wars!" Both Clint and Athena exclaimed.

"Wait, who had bazooka wars?" Diamond said confused.

"Are you sure your not have a stroke when you twitch?" Doom said.

"No truth or dare with the Avengers!" Tony said "But that was fun!"

"Hey guys check out the final rule," Natasha said.

Everybody looked at the last rule and Topaz said "Never followed the rule, then why bother write them?"

"Well, I realized you guys are insane, but that what makes us family, and if we have rules, we will never be yourselves, so that's why…" Loki said making a water gun appear out of thin air "There are not rules for us!"

And shot everybody in the room with water, and magic back the water guns everybody had and it was an all-out war between the group, and Loki was glad his family was having fun.

*o*O*o*

**And the end…Review one last time for me!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
